History
Centuries ago,in the lands of Ferelden, an order of magicians tried to dominate all the magical arts, some to increase their power and others by simple curiosity and research, for this they entered the "planes of existence" using ancient magical arts. This caused the balance between the physical planes and the ethereal planes to be broken, producing "planar gaps" between them. These gaps interconnected the planes being access portals between them, through which they crossed creatures that had never been seen. This brought an excessive invasion of magical creatures into the physical world, causing chaos and destruction. It was there when the main races had to unite under the same banner to fight together against the threat, under the order the guardians, composed of great warriors and magicians contributed by each kingdom, fought for years to close the gaps, or most of them, in an era known as Gray Era. The Gray Era lasted for years, under the banner of The Gray Wardens, thousands of soldiers fought to close the open portals, Ferelden was on the verge of being completely destroyed until it was decided to proceed with a ritual of dark magic, the same magic that had created all this chaos and destruction. The idea was to perform a ritual to concentrate dark magic and immerse it in warriors to give them skills and power to fight the enemy. The Dark Ritual The great wizards of Ferelden prepared the ritual, it took them months to concentrate all the necessary power and find the right people who could withstand the enormous amount of power that would be embedded. At the same time this dark ritual would open even more portals, they needed to rearm and prepare all possible soldiers for the new wave of demons that would come. The ritual took place one autumn night, within the castle of Ostagar, the seven chosen were in the main chamber, located in the center of a large circle drawn on the ground with symbols, numerous wizards around it and thousands of soldiers outside the castle ready to fight what was coming. The ritual began and with it, the demons began to appear as if they were being called, inside the castle, the sorcerers murmured words as they moved their hands slowly in the air, the chosen ones were on the floor writhing and screaming in pain. At the same time, outside, the soldiers began their struggle to protect the castle, for every demon they killed, 3 or 4 men fell in return. Even in the glow of the battle, the shouting screams could be heard coming out of the castle. With less than 400 men left and already cornered against the walls of the castle, a giant portal opened in the sky giving way to a dragon, it was the end, it was the end of the screams, for a second silence flooded the night and seven warriors ready to fight appeared at the gates of the castle. The seven immediately joined the battle, with such ferocity and speed that the demons found themselves bewildered, they couldn't do anything to them, our warriors were slaughtering them! The battle ended at dawn, the seven victorious warriors prostrated themselves on the piles of corpses of those creatures. This battle was know as The Battle of Existence. It took them less than three months to kill all the creatures and close the gates in the kingdom, hope returned to Ferelden. The seven warriors, even called heroes, had finished their work and as quickly as they had appeared, vanished. Some people continued telling the story, today after hundreds of years, it is known more as a legend. The legend of The Seven Deadly Sins, named for the seven warriors and for the marks that were imposed on each one of them on their bodies. After Gray Era The Gray Era brought death and desolation to Ferelden, but it did not end there, the people were left with nothing, the villages were in ruins, crimes, looting and murder took place between the people, lords, guards, and especially the magicians, who in the eyes of the people were to blame; Ferelden was being eaten from the inside out. King Maric Calenhad, who occupied the throne at that time, gathered all the lords, in an emergency assembly, the board determined the following: # The Ferelden Mage Order was convicted on charges of attacking the kingdom, who were hanged the following morning. # The use of all kinds of magic was prohibited in the lands of Ferelden that is not regulated by the kingdom, being the death sentence to those who break this rule. # The Templar Order was created, who would be in charge of the control and security of magic throughout Ferelden, under the motto of "Magic serves to help man, not to dominate him". # The Ferelden Mage Order was dissolved. # Martial law was decreed. The kingdom took years to recover, during that period the Templar Knight and Lord Theon Truebanner was consecrated with the hand of the king's daughter, proclaiming the new heir to the throne of Ferelden. With the death of Maric Calenhad, Theon Truebanner took the throne and as the first decree determined that magic would return to Ferelden. Great magicians contributed by the neighboring kingdoms were incorporated into the royal conclave, with them and the Templar Order, the Circle Tower was built on Lake Calenhad as a goddess Selune's magic school Which to this day teaches magic users to use their powers correctly, determining that all those magicians graduated from the school of magic will have the right to use magic for personal use as long as it does not harm any person, Only with the magical arts taught at school, however dark or dangerous magic will remain prohibited. "Some say that Truebanner placed the school on that lake as irony or a sign of superiority to the former king, others say that Calenhad really never wanted to ban magic and Truebanner honored him that way." Nowadays More than 500 years have passed since the Battle of Existence and apparently a hidden society wishes to repeat the past and reopen the planes that interconnect the physical world with the elementary planes. Apparently, this society knows how portals work and how they were sealed in the past, as they seek to alter the balance using capital sins. Apparently the heroes had not disappeared and are still among us. What do these people want to do with capital sins? Is it possible to repeat history? Will we need new heroes?